Xyz Dimension Arc
Xyz Dimension Arc '(エクシーズ次元編 ''Ekushīzu Jigen Hen) is the third story arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series and the first story arc of Season 3. It mainly follows Yūya, Shun, Gongenzaka, and Shingo's battle in Heartland City of Xyz Dimension against the Academia squad lead by its Commander-in-Chief, Edo Phoenix. The arc starts from episode 100 to episode 112. The opening theme used in this arc is LIGHT OF HOPE by Unknown Number!!!, while the ending theme is Vision by Kuso Iinkai. Plot Overview '''Arrival Stumbled in the destroyed Heartland, Yūya, Shingo, and Gongenzaka separated themselves with Shun who was looking for any member of Resistance left while the three of them look for Yuzu and tried to contact her through their Duel Disk, but there was no answer. They met some refugees who explained that they haven't seen any member of the Resistance recently and presumed that they all have been wiped out. Three Academia Duelists then found them and challenged the Lancers to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland" Meeting the Resistance Duel Against Kaito The Academia Duelists were defeated and attempted to flee, but they were carded by a Resistance Duelist, Kaito Tenjō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland" Mistaking the Lancers as Duelists of Academia, Kaito challenged them to a Duel, which accepted by Shingo. Gongenzaka also joined the Duel in attempt to stop the two. Yūto, who was inside Yūya, started to communicate with Yūya and revealed Kaito's background as ace student from Heartland Duel School's Clover branch while Yūto, Shun, and Ruri were from Spade branch. He that Kaito's Dueling used to be subtle yet dynamic, which was a total opposite of the current Kaito who only filled with anger. Kaito defeated Shingo and Gongenzaka, so Yūya decided to clear the misunderstanding with Kaito through Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" The strategy that Yūya used was correctly done, but Kaito was able to deduce his step and launched his own counterattacks, even destroying Yūya's strongest monster, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Yūto assisted Yūya by summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", a monster that Kaito recognized as Yūto's ace monster and thought for a moment that Yūya stole it until he saw a glimpse of Yūto within Yūya. The Duel was stopped by Shun's arrival with his two comrades, Allen Kōzuki and Sayaka Sasayama. Despite Shun's assurance that Yūya and the others are his allies, Kaito refused to return to the Resistance and left.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Resistance Hideout At the Resistance's hideout, as they introduced each other, Allen and Sayaka revealed that while Shun and Yūto were gone, Academia had launched a large-scale attack that defeated the majority of their Duelists and civilians, forcing them to went into hiding in Duel Lodge. Kaito's family is one of the victims, which became the reason why Kaito left the Resistance and act on his own. They also learned that Yūya's father, Yūshō Sakaki, was a teacher of the Clover branch. However, Yūshō one day suddenly disappeared and Allen believed that Yūshō has abandoned them and ran away on his own.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Yuzu's Arrival in Fusion Dimension Meanwhile, Yuzu ended up at Fusion Dimension and was chased by three Academia Juvenile Officers after being mistaken as a runaway student. Cornered, Yuzu was prepared to Duel the officers, but before she could do so, she was saved by a former Academia student disguised as a gondolier, Asuka Tenjōin. After defeating the three Academia Duelists, Asuka took Yuzu to an underground Duel School independent from Academia, You Show Duel School, that turned out to be led by Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" As Yuzu questioned how and why he was at Fusion Dimension, Yūshō explained to Yuzu that three years ago, he learned from Reiji that Leo intends to conquer the whole dimensions, so he forcefully made his way into Leo Corporation's lab to use the prototype of dimension travel device to go to Fusion Dimension and convince Leo. But instead of Fusion Dimension, he ended up at Xyz Dimension and stayed there until Academia invaded. He met the Commander-in-Chief of Academia stationed in Heartland, Edo Phoenix, and got sent into Fusion Dimension by him after Dueling him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Duel Against Edo Back at the Xyz Dimension, Edo was holding a torn "Smile World" while looking for Yūshō. At the same time, Yūya also went to look for his father, refusing to believe that Yūshō was running away like Allen believed him to be. While looking for his father, Yūya and Yūto discussed their current condition of sharing one body and the phenomenon that happened before during his Duel against Barrett. Both sensed there was unknown being inside them that overwhelmed them with great power and deduced that was most likely the cause of their current condition. They were interrupted when Edo, in disguise, questioned Yūya's presence on the site and asked for Yūya's father's name, offering to help looking for his father. Hearing that Yūya is Yūshō's son, Edo challenged him to a Duel, intending to capture Yūya and use him as a bait to lure out Yūshō. As Yūya was having a hard time against Edo, Yūto, who regretted for leaving his homeland and enraged at Academia for carding many of his comrades, forcefully possessed Yūya's body and took over the Duel, cornering Edo with his Rank-Up Xyz monster, "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon", but Edo managed to end the Duel with a draw by negating the attack and inflicted damage to both of them. The impact caused Yūya to be trapped under rubble while Edo was fetched by his subordinates.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Shun vs. Kaito Kaito, who was hunting Academia students, was confronted by Shun. Understanding Kaito's bitterness and suffering after losing his family was the same when he lost his younger sister, Shun challenged Kaito to a Duel to remind him the importance of their bonds with their comrades. Shun tried to convey his trust in his new comrades, the Lancers, by continuously using Action Cards to power up his monster and revealed how he felt when Ruri was kidnapped. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to convince Kaito and led to Shun's defeat. Kaito intended to turn Shun into card, but left after Sayaka begged him not to as she revealed how she witnessed Ruri's abduction and blamed herself for not trying to help Ruri at that time.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" ARC Area Project Asuka explained to Yuzu of Academia's plan to unite the four dimensions called ARC Area Project. It was supposed to be a plan to create utopia, but instead it was actually a complete subjugation of the whole dimensions. Her friend, who was sent to Xyz Dimension, told her how they carded not only Duelists, but also unarmed civilians. Traumatized, her friend convinced her to escape, but they were caught by Academia guards who then turned her friend into card, horrifying Asuka. She was saved by Yūshō who just arrived after being sent by Edo, and after hearing the whole thing from Yūshō, they decided to build You Show Duel School that sheltering former Academia students who disagreed with Academia's teaching. While escorting another run away, eight of You Show students encountered Yūri, who managed to card one of them. While two students escorted the escapee back to the school, the remaining five students stayed to avenge their friend who was carded by Yūri. Even though they have advantage in number, they were no match against Yūri's ace monster, "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" that defeated all of their monsters at once during Yūri's second turn. Before Yūri can take on Yuzu and Asuka who came to help, he got transported to another location by Yuzu's bracelet due to Yūgo's arrival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" The Tyler Sisters Resistance & Lancers vs. Tyler Sisters Mamoru Noro, Edo's Vice Commander-in-Chief, secretly asked for reinforcement behind Edo's back. Receiving the report that Lancers has been sighted in Xyz Dimension, Leo ordered two of his Duelists, Gloria Tyler and Grace Tyler, to deal with the Lancers at Heartland. On their way to Academia HQ in Heartland, the sisters encountered Sayaka and Allen when the former went out to look for Kaito. Mistaking them as Lancers, they challenged them to a Tag Duel. The Tyler Sisters, who were revealed to be the ones responsible for annihilating the majority of Heart Duel School's Spade branch's Duelists, easily defeated Allen and Sayaka with the combination of their Amazoness monsters. Gongenzaka and Shingo arrived to help just before they could turn Allen and Sayaka into card,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" but got defeated as well due to Gongenzaka and Shingo's Deck were complete mismatch in Tag Duel. Yūya and Shun came soon afterwards, taking over the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Yūya & Shun vs. Tyler Sisters The sisters already thought up a strategy to counter against Pendulum Summon, increasing their LP every time Yūya and Shun special summoned monsters to the field and negated their battle damage. The situation worsened with Yūto and Shun let their anger got ahead of them, which only provided the sisters with more LP until Yūya asked them to trust him. Yūya able to come up with a plan that will deplete all of the sisters' LP in one turn by powering up their monsters' ATK with their effects and "Smile World", and then activated his magic card "Miracle Rocket Show" that inflicted direct damage to them equal to the amount of battle damage that was negated, defeating the sisters.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Duel Against the Obelisk Force On their way returning to the hideout, Yūya and the others were ambushed by the Obelisk Force who were sent by the Professor in case the Tyler Sisters were defeated. Since Gongenzaka and the others were still injured, Yūya and Shun take on the Obelisk Force by themselves. Yūya and Shun worked well together until the Obelisk Force summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", the monster that destroyed the majority of Heartland. Seeing the monster triggered Sayaka's trauma that caused her to run away. The monster's attack destroyed the surrounding area, causing a rubble to fall above Sayaka. Shun quickly rushed to protect her, severely injuring him. Sayaka was saved, but Shun's injury was too much for him and he collapsed, which terminated him from the Duel, leavin Yūya to fight alone. With the Obelisk Force all ganging up on him, Yūya was quickly cornered, but he was fortunately saved by Kaito who used an Action Card to change his monster to Defense Mode and then swiftly defeated the Obelisk Force alone. The Tyler Sisters were about to challenge Yūya and the others for a rematch before they can retreat, but Edo then arrived with his squad and surrounded the Lancers and Resistance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" End of Conflict Final Duel Against Edo Edo forced Yūya into a Duel, while Kaito dealt with the Academia squad. Still believing in his philosophy, Yūya tried to connect with Edo by summoning his Fusion monster, "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", but was quickly destroyed by Edo's ace monster's "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy". Recognizing a thorn "Smile World" that Edo was holding belonged to his father, Yūya demanded Edo to tell him how he got it. Edo explained his first meeting with Yūshō; after hearing how Yūshō was spreading words that Duel is supposed to bring smile, he challenged Yūshō to a Duel to prove that the Professor's teaching is correct while Yūshō's philosophy of bringing smile with Duel is wrong. However, Edo lost against Yūshō and he still refused to acknowledge his philosophy. Edo then accidentally sent him to another dimension while he was in distress. Since then, Edo has been looking for Yūshō, and then encounter his son, Yūya, and determined that he must not lose against Yūya who also shared the same philosophy as his father.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 110: "The Torn "Smile World"" Academia's Defection Realizing that Edo was in the state of self-denial, and was actually thorn between Leo's teaching and Yūshō's philosophy, Yūya determined to open Edo's heart with his Entertainment Dueling. Using "Smile World" and "Brave-Eyes" while running around the Field to get Action Cards, Yūya showed Edo how fun Dueling can be and slowly opened Edo's heart. This reminded the Commander-in-Chief of the joy he felt when he Dueled Yūshō that he refused to admit. With the two cards, Yūya defeated Edo in his Entertainment Duel style and made him see through the error of the Professor's teaching. Right after the Duel ended, the two were then surrounded by another squad of Academia prepared by Noro who was expecting Edo to lose.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 111: "Pendulum Heart" Edo and Tyler Sisters, who were amazed and acknowledged Yūya's Entertainment Dueling, decided to join his side, defecting from Academia. Noro attempted to take charge as the new Commander-in-Chief, but was interrupted by Kaito and Allen who arrived after bringing reinforcements. Edo then persuaded the entire Academia squad to abandon ARC Area Project and cut their ties with Academia. Noro was also forced to surrender after being threatened by Kaito. Aftermath Putting down their weapons, the former Academia squad started to help rebuilding Xyz Dimension, providing the refugees with foods, drinks, and everything needed. Allen was still skeptical with the former Academia's defection, especially Edo, but Yūya told them to believe in them, and Yūto told them what Yūshō believed: forgiveness is the only way to end conflict for good, a sentiment shared by Kaito. Edo then revealed that there is a way to return the people who were carded back to normal. All the carded people were sent to Academia in Fusion Dimension through the device in Heartland's Academia HQ. Yūya, Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Kaito decided to go to Fusion Dimension using the device while Edo and the others stayed to rebuild the Xyz Dimension and tending the injured Shun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" References }} Trivia * This is the shortest arc in the series, only consisted of 13 episodes. Navigation Category:Arc